


Nie ma nic poetyckiego w złamanym sercu

by Ravenna56



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Friendship, Late Night Conversations, Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna56/pseuds/Ravenna56
Summary: D'Artagnan zadaje Aramisowi bardzo poważne pytanie





	Nie ma nic poetyckiego w złamanym sercu

Za oknem zapadł mrok i był to jeden z tych wieczorów gdy człowiek o wiele lepiej niż zwykle czuje jak życie ulatuje mu między palcami. Karczma była przyzwoita, a wino dobre i na końcu nie wiadomo już było czy to właśnie odpowiedni dobór miejsca, czy też ilość wypitego wina skłoniły d'Artagnana do poruszenia męczącej go już od dłuższego czasu kwestii.  
\- Kiedy człowiek się zakocha, skąd wiadomo że to miłość?  
Aramis poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Siedzieli sami w niewielkim pokoju przy stole, przy którym zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej omawiał uczone rozprawy świętego Tomasza przygotowując się do przyjęcia święceń kapłańskich. Sam był już trochę pijany, jednak nie tak bardzo by nie uznać się za ostatnią osobę, która może znać odpowiedź na takie pytanie. A d'Artagnan, jak na przekór, z jakiś niewiadomych mu przyczyn, czy to pchnięty ku temu przez wrodzoną przenikliwość, czy też może alkoholem szumiącym mu w głowie, spośród wszystkich ludzi na świecie zdecydował się wybrać właśnie Aramisa. Wydawało się to naprawdę niewłaściwym wyborem.  
Niemniej jednak gdy Aramis spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela próbując odgadnąć jego intencje, ujrzał tylko frasunek i niepewność i żal ścisnął mu serce na ten widok.  
\- Nie będę hipokrytą d'Artagnanie - odparł po chwili namysłu - i nie będę ukrywał, że pragnienie złożenia ślubów nie powstrzymuje mnie przed kochaniem kobiet.  
\- Wiem Aramisie i dlatego pytam właśnie ciebie, jak to jest być naprawdę zakochanym?  
\- To.. - zawiesił na chwilę głos i przymknął oczy przywołując w myślach dawno zatarty obraz - to całkiem proste.  
Gaskończyk, któremu wino szumiało już nieco w głowie, spojrzał uważnie na przyjaciela utwierdzając się jedynie w przekonaniu, że ten jest jedynym, który udzieli mu odpowiedzi. Z rozmysłem wybrał właśnie Aramisa. Porthos nie pragnął miłości, a uwielbienia i pieniędzy. Athos z kolei, mając w pamięci swoją byłą żonę, nie pragnął kobiet wcale. Aramis jako jedyny odnajdował w miłości sens, który umykał pozostałym, sens, który d'Artagnan za wszelką cenę chciał odnaleźć.  
\- Proste mój drogi Aramisie? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem - Co konkretnie się wtedy czuje?  
Aramis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
\- Czujesz lekkość d'Artagnanie - odparł ze smutnym uśmiechem - jesteś najszczęśliwszym z ludzi będąc jednocześnie najnieszczęśliwszy. Jesteś władcą świata i niewolnikiem jej serca. To uczucie które popchnie cię w ramiona obłędu, które sprawi że będziesz czynił rzeczy szalone w przekonaniu o ich słuszności. To uczucie, które zawładnie tobą całym i odbierze ci wszystko, jednocześnie dając ci wszystko. Miłość jest pełna sprzeczności i to czyni ją piękną.  
D'Artagnan westchnął cicho i Aramis ujrzał, że spadł właśnie z jego ramion jakiś ogromny ciężar.  
\- Dziękuję ci Aramisie - d'Artagnan dopił swoje wino z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby myślał już o czymś lub o kimś innym - stokrotnie ci dziękuję przyjacielu!  
\- Jednak.. - dodał jakby w nagłym przebłysku troski - mój drogi d'Artagnanie, uważaj komu oddajesz swoje serce, bo najpewniej nie otrzymasz go już z powrotem.  
I spojrzał przy tym głęboko w oczy przyjacielowi, jednak w spojrzeniu d'Artagnana nie znalazł zrozumienia.

Wkrótce potem d'Artagnan zasnął, jednak Aramis wciąż siedział jeszcze przy stole pijąc wino. Jego spojrzenie zaszkliło się na chwilę na jakieś dawne wspomnienie, które wciąż paliło go żywym ogniem. Pomyślał przy tym, że po miłości o której opowiedział d'Artagnanowi zawsze następuje złamane serce, że spycha to człowieka na samo dno, w otchłań z której nie sposób się wydostać, że miłość to też cierpienie i ból. I że ten ból trwa dłużej niż miłosne uniesienia, a gra w uczucia nie jest warta swojej ceny.  
Spojrzał przy tym na śpiącego przyjaciela. D'Artagnan był jeszcze młody i nie należało niepokoić go takimi wizjami. To pewne, że ktoś kiedyś złamie mu serce, a to nauczy go, że lepsze od prawdziwej miłości są ulotne romanse, które nie ranią i nie pozostawiają po sobie bólu. Jednak Aramis nie był tym, który powinien to wyjaśniać, nie był tym który powinien wyjawiać przyjacielowi, że w miłosnym cierpieniu nie ma żadnego piękna. Jest tylko ból i rozpacz i pustka i pochłaniająca człowieka bezdenna ciemność.  
\- Nie warto kochać na zabój, bo nie ma nic poetyckiego w złamanym sercu mój kochany d'Artagnanie - szepnął cicho Aramis w stronę śpiącego przyjaciela, pewny że ten nie usłyszy jego słów - ale obawiam się, że tego nikt cię nie nauczy i będziesz musiał wszystkiego doświadczyć sam.  
Dopił przy tym wino, które zostało na dnie kieliszka próbując sobie wmówić że mgła, która chwilowo przysłoniła mu wzrok to nie łzy, a wynik zmęczenia. Ale trudno było w to wierzyć, gdy sam nadal pamiętał jak to jest kochać bez pamięci i cierpieć całą wieczność, codziennie umierając na nowo.


End file.
